Haters Can Hate
by DevynRaye
Summary: Betty and Nick never get the credit they deserve, and they know it. One-shot.


Haters Can Hate

"NEUTRON!" Cindy shouted from across the hall. "Did you do this!" She said pointing to some contraption that seemed to be morphed to her backpack.

Jimmy looked confused for a second then sudden realization spread across his face, along with a smile. "Well Vortex it seems …" Jimmy continued.

Around the corner two pretty characters approached; Betty and Nick came close enough to see two of the main characters fighting. "You know those two are the best couple." Betty stated plainly.

"Everyone knows it." Nick replied, "That's why their always fighting, it's the typical love/hate relationship that makes them so interesting."

Betty glanced at Nick and raised her eyebrow, "You're such a romantic." She teased.

Nick got worried at what she said, thinking he let his sensitive side out so he leaned next to a wall and combed his hair. "I'm just the pretty boy with great hair." He was a side character he wasn't supposed to have any development.

Betty giggled in her Miss-I'm-so-pretty-and-prefect laugh, "Whatever."

"Hey, don't you like Jimmy? It was pretty obvious in a couple episodes, I mean… um… a couple times."

"Of course I like him, but how could I possibly compete with that!" She gestured to Cindy.

Cindy's voice come's back into hearing range, "I swear to you next time this happens this shoe will be so far up your …" She fades out again.

"Heh, yeah how could you compete with that?" Nick agreed.

"You like her don't you!" Nick tried to protest but Betty kept going, "I knew it! So it was just this cool kid act that makes you so distant."

Nick looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening, "Okay, I kind of like her." Betty smiled at him, "But it's not like I can't compete with Neutron," He said coolly, "It's just… unless it's Cindy I'm competing for." He said less cool.

"Haha yeah," Betty laughed, "As non-essential secondary characters we never get what we want." Nick looked at her in confusion. "You see, no one knows I'm that smart." Nick raised his eyebrows and realized how right she was on this topic.

Jimmy and Cindy's voices began to fade in, "You know Neutron one day I'm going to show you how wrong you are!"

"Oh yeah, and how do you suppose you are going to that? I'm the genius…"

"You wanna mess with them?" Betty asked snapping her voice back to the story.

"Won't that make people hate us?" Nick asked.

"We're already the two most hated characters in this fandom," Betty stated, after a few seconds of consideration Nick nodded in agreement.

"Okay what do we do?"

"Follow my lead." She said and walked over to the arguing pair.

"You know Vortex-" Jimmy was just about to make his statement when Betty came by walking in her flawless way.

"Hey Jimmy." She said sweetly.

"Hi~" He drooled. Betty bent down and kissed him on the lips right in front of Cindy then continued walking. Jimmy continued his dreamily state until she was snapped back into reality by Cindy's fierce scowl. Cindy was clenching her fists and opened her mouth to scream her face off at Jimmy when suddenly Nick walked by and gently stroked Cindy's arm.

"Hey Cin, I had a great time the other night." He said smoothly and walked of in the same direction as Betty, leaving Cindy blushing red tomatoes.

"What was that!" Jimmy asked angrily.

"What was what! He was just saying had a great time with me at the… something!" She said unsure what he meant. "What was your little kiss about!" She retorted.

Jimmy said something inaudible to Nick and Betty because they were laughing so hard, "Oh man, did you see Cindy when I kissed Jimmy, she looked like she was about to blow up!" Betty laughed clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah, Jimmy's face when I walked up to Cindy, classic." Nick laughed back; the two of them were walking away from the camera out of its view, "We're so getting kicked out of the fandom." He said plainly as the room faded.

END.

**A/N: How was that? Like? No like? I don't know something that just came to mind, please review!**


End file.
